Dia y noche (historia)
by Naomi neko-chan
Summary: Ehee bueno es la continuación de una de mis historia y pues se llama igual. Bueno la cosa es que es shonen-ai y de mi pareja favorita Sasunaru. Así que por favor leen la y disfrútenla


**Bueno una persona me pidió que continuara con mi historia ya que no la había comprendido muy bien, así que con toda la inspiración cree la verdadera situación de la historia, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Para aquellas personas que no han leído la historia anterior a esta pues búsquenla en mi cuenta se llama igual a esta ñ-ñ.**

**Ya que sin más aquí el fic /_/**

Hace 10 meses atrás conocí a un chico de tan solo 2 años menor que yo, al parecer le encantaba sonreír y era muy fácil hacerlo enojar, su inteligencia no era la mejor, pero para mí su forma de ser era irremplazable, su cabello rubio era igual que el sol, sus ojos celeste con tan solo verlo era como observar aquel extenso cielo, su piel morena y sus marcas en las mejillas eran únicas y con su sonrisa parecía un pequeño zorrito. Me encantaba ver su sonrisa era lo mejor, cada vez que la veía se iba todo el odio que tenía hacia el mundo.

Definitivamente ese chico era completamente distinto a mí el para mi irradiaba una hermosa luz, mientras que yo solo mostraba una amargada cara, mi cabello es oscuro y mis ojos también, pero según el cuándo me veía era como ver el cielo nocturno y en mi sonrisa que rara vez se mostraba era como ver la luna aún más radiante de lo normal.

Compartíamos el gusto de la lectura pero en cuanto géneros era diferente, normalmente siempre pasaba leyendo cosas de drama, comedia y romance, siempre encontraba alguna frase la cual narrarme en voz alta como diciéndome que es una dedicatoria a nuestra relación, mientras que yo solo leía cosas que tuvieran que ver con mi trabajo médico. Pero eso no importaba me encantaba escucharlo decir aquellas frases sentía que al escucharlo mi mundo se extendía increíblemente me lo imaginaba en un campo de girasoles las cuales eran sus flores favoritas, aquella escena de mi mente era como otro tesoro más que no dejaría que nadie viera.

Un día me di cuenta que no te sentías bien por lo cual te lleve al hospital en caso de que fuera de los peores casos, pero el peor de los casos se había presentado. Al parecer tenías una enfermedad terminal, de alguna forma fue atacando todo tu sistema respiratorio y a la vez a tu corazón. Mientras escuchaba los detales de mi colega de tu problema sentía que se me iba arrebatando toda mi felicidad en un solo segundo, lo único que quería era imaginar que lo que estaba sucediendo solo era un sueño nada más que un horrible sueño y que al despertar estarías tú durmiendo como siempre, pero no era un sueño.

"La realidad es cruel, al pequeño rayo de felicidad y esperanza los destruye", es por eso que detesto este mundo, es por eso que no quería salir de mi oscuridad y sentir la luz, porque una vez de haber sentido esos rayos no hay vuelta atrás.

Al llegar a casa tuvimos una conversación la cual tu empezaste ya que viste mi cara totalmente fuera de sí.

-Sasuke no te preocupes estaré bien- me decía con toda seguridad.

- ¡Como que estarás bien, acaso no entiendes estarás solo 3 meses más conmigo luego de eso tu…!- me interrumpiste con uno de tus abrazos que tanto me gustan.

-No lo digas lo tengo claro, pero por eso debemos disfrutar el tiempo que todavía me queda. Puede que aun que me hagan la operación falle, pero aun así debemos disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos-

-No quiero que me dejes, sea como sea tendré éxito en esa operación lograre hacer algo, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente, tú me perteneces y no pienso entregarte a la muerte-

-Gracias, pero aun así quisiera que disfrutáramos al máximo y que pase lo que pase quiero que tengas claro que yo te amo y que aun que no estemos juntos lo seguiré haciendo-

Esos 3 meses pasaron demasiado rápido, hicimos todas las cosas que te gustan, disfrutamos las noches al máximo como si fuera una necesidad, más que nada para mí, era una forma de entender que todavía estabas aquí.

Un día antes de la operación lo acompañe a una revisión para ver que tanto se podía hacer, se suponía que yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero me puse a discutir contigo diciéndote que tenía prioridad su vida antes de mis consultas con mis pacientes. De todas formas accediste a que te acompañara ya que era obvio que de todas formas iría.

Al llegar a casa se suponía que tenía que ir al hospital para mis consultas pero no fui preferí quedarme contigo, pero estabas totalmente en contra discutimos por horas, hasta que de repente comenzaste a convulsionar.

Llame rápidamente a una de mis ambulancias para que te llevara rápidamente al quirófano. Me aliste rápidamente para la operación que se llevaría a cabo.

Mientras realizaba la operación solo pensaba en salvarte la vida era lo único que pensaba, rezaba para que esto tuviera éxito y toda esta pesadilla terminara, comencé a darme cuenta de que la discusión que tuvimos fue totalmente estúpida y ese tiempo lo termine desperdiciando.

Al terminar me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más, me sentía tan miserable, como era posible llamarme doctor si ni si quiera puedo salvarte la vida, tan solo te ayude a darte unas horas más de vida pero para mí eso no era nada.

Te despertaste a la mañana siguiente con tus pocos suspiros que te quedaban, por supuesto yo estaba al lado tuyo por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. En ese momento comenzaste a hablar

-Sasuke… No pongas esa cara hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no es tu culpa- me lo dijiste con una sonrisa totalmente debilitada

- Como quieres que este si no logre hacer nada, todo esto es mi culpa-

- No es así te esforzaste por mí así que me gustaría que como ultimo de mi deseo es que no te culpes que digas mi nombre por última vez, y que luego me olvides-

-¡No me pidas eso, nunca podría hacer eso, jamás podría olvidarte! ¡Yo te amo!- con un poco más y comenzaba a llorar por lo que estaba sucediendo

-Lo sé, yo también te amo, pero lo siento no puedo más, Sasuke realmente te amo…-

En ese momento dejaste de respirar te llame tantas veces como mi voz me dejara, llame a las enfermeras trataron de hacer algo pero no pudieron, me alejaron de ti para que me tranquilizara.

Han pasado 10 meses desde tu funeral, pero para mí es como si tan solo ayer hubiera pasado todo lo malo.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, quiero ver te, pero se me es imposible, realmente lo siento tu deseo de que te olvide no lo poder cumplir realmente lo siento… Te Amo.

**Arigato por leer espero que dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber si les gusto, y por supuesto sugerencias para otra historia también me ayudaría bastante, eso es todo hasta la próxima **

**SAYONARA O3O**


End file.
